Broken Pieces
by Eric Northmans Kitten
Summary: Katerina is the type of person who doesn't like to show her emotions. She doesn't ever show her true colors and she refuses to get close to anyone. When Eric runs into her, he immediately notices that she's more than human and he's attracted to her. Struggling with her feelings, will Kat let Eric in? Or push him away? Sucky summary, but please give it a chance. Eric/OC Rated M. :)
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Kat. You're going to be late for work."

I groaned and wanted to shove Sookie out of my room. Sookie is like an older sister to me. When my mom died a few months ago, Sookie promised to look after me.

"I don't want to get up!"

I pulled the blankets over my head an almost fell back asleep. Almost being the key word there because Sookie ripped the blankets off me.

"Next time, I get the cold water. Now get up."

Damn it! I hate it when she uses that threat. I sighed and stretched my arms over my head before climbing out of bed.

"There, I'm up."

She nodded and skipped downstairs. She's way too cheerful sometimes. I grabbed a change of clothes, which happened to be black shorts and a Merlotte's t-shirt. I slid on some black and white converse because we all know those shoes are awesome. ;)

I did my normal morning routine and brushed my long black hair (which had purple dip dyed tips) and headed downstairs. Today was my first day of work. I don't want to be here or in Louisiana for that matter. My mom was killed in Louisiana, so why would I want to continue to live in the same state? From what I understand, vampires even live here.

Sookie grabbed her car keys and kindly drove me to work. I grumpily walked inside and into Sam's office with my arms crossed.

"Good evening, Kat."

I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to flip Sam off. I'm fucking tired and grumpy. I've had nightmares since my mom died and I haven't gotten a decent sleep in months. I'm pretty sure it's around two in the afternoon right now. I can sleep during the day because the nightmares aren't so bad then. At night, they're bad.

"Is it even legal for me to work here? I'm sixteen and you serve alcohol."

Sam sighed and stood up from behind his desk. He walked over to me and put a hand on my shower. He gave me a small hug that was really awkward.

"I know you don't want to be here, Kat. But your mother would want you to be happy."

I pushed Sam off me and glared daggers at him. If looks could kill, I'm pretty sure he would be dead right now.

"Don't you fucking dare bring my mom into this! None of you gave a shit about her! You didn't even know her!"

I grabbed my apron and got to work. My shift seemed to drag on for forever. Finally, around ten, I clocked out and left without saying goodbye to anyone.

Sookie picked me up from the parking lot and decided that instead of just taking me home, she was going to interrogate me to death.

"How was your first day? Did you have fun? You look exhausted."

I rubbed my temples, feeling a headache coming on. I don't enjoy okaying twenty questions. Thankfully, she finally pulled into the driveway of the house.

"I'll be home either late tonight or tomorrow morning. I'm going over to Bill's."

I nodded and got out of the car, glad to have the rest of the night to myself. I went inside and changed into a tank top and booty shorts. I had enough time to pour me some iced tea before there was a knock at the door.

With a cup of tea in my hand, I opened the door to reveal a really tall guy who looked to be a Viking. Holy hotness!

The guy may have been hot, but I'm not stupid. He's really pale and I'm pretty sure that I see fans peeking out of his mouth. Vampire. Just my luck.

"Who might you be?"

I rolled my eyes at his question. Obviously I'm a unicorn, duhh. I'm pretty sure I should be asking him that question since he's the one that knocked on the door.

"What do you want?"

The vampire Viking seemed shocked at my attitude towards him. He's probably used to people throwing themselves at him. Not me.

"To see Sookie."

Well, damn. Doesn't Sookie already have a vampire named Bill or something? Apparently Sookie attracts all the fucking vampires.

"Too bad, she's not here."

I shut the door and went to the living room. As soon as I set my tea down on the coffee table, there was a knock on the door again. I went back to the door and opened it to reveal the vampire Viking again.

"Don't you know it's rude to slam the door in a guests' face?"

I rolled my eyes at him again and flipped my middle finger at him. He may be hot as hell, but he's starting to really annoy me.

"Don't you have something better to do, Viking?"

The vampire Viking didn't seem to like my demeanor towards him at all. It's actually pretty entertaining. I took another look at him, prepared to slam the door in his face again. His eyes caught my attention though. They were blue, a bright blue. His eyes were almost the same color of mine.

"Tell me your name."

I rolled my eyes for the third time that night and crossed my arms. Who does he think he is to demand things from me? Demanding things is just plain rude.

"Excuse you? Just because you're a tall Viking vampire doesn't mean you can demand shit."

The Viking vampire walked into the house without me inviting him in. Damn it, Sookie! You just had to invite a vampire into your house, didn't you?

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Eric Northman, sheriff of Area 5."

I walked backwards into the kitchen, never turning my back on the enemy. I learned that from scary movies. I always learned to keep them talking and that's exactly what I did.

"You act like that's supposed to mean something to me."

I backed into a counter and grabbed the closest knife. It was only a steak knife, but it will have to do. I don't have a choice right now.

"That won't protect you."

No shit, Sherlock. He smirked and took a step closer with his fangs visible. I started to feel afraid, but I didn't let it show.

"Get out of this house. I take away your invitation."

He chuckled and walked even closer to me. Before I could register what had happened, I was pinned against the wall with his hands pinning mine. I tried to struggle out of his grip, but he tightened his hold on me.

"Only Sookie can revoke my invitation."

Fucking great! Does my luck always have to suck? Can't one good thing happen to me already? I mean seriously? What in the hell is next?

"Get off me."

I tried to pull at my hands but he was way too strong.

"Tell me what you are."

What in the fuck is that supposed to mean? Is he fucking insane?!

**~ A/N – Hey guys. Yes, I'm starting an Eric story. I promise to keep working on my Godric story as well though. I hope you guys like this story as much as my last one. This was originally supposed to be two different chapters, but I put them together. Do you guys prefer shorter or longer chapters? :). I hope to see story follows and reviews soon. :).**

**Kitten**

**p.s. Yes, I know I kept the character 'Kat' and that's because this was supposed to be my first true blood story I couldn't think of a name for my last story. So please just block out 'Kat' if you want and fill in your name instead. :b. **


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at the vampire Viking, also known as Eric, in shock. What does he mean by what am I? I'm obviously a human girl!

"What does it look like I am? Now get off!"

He growled and barred his fangs at me. I tried not to show my fear, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he scares me.

"You're more than human."

I shook my head, denying it. I AM just human. There's no way I'm more than human. He's just an insane vampire, that's all.

"No, I'm not. Let me go."

He growled again and moved his face to my neck. I stood there frozen, as I felt his fangs scrape across my skin. Fear pulsed through me and I could feel how sharp they were.

"No!" I cried.

Eric was pushed away from me by some invisible force. I stared at him in shock. Did I just do that? He stood up and looked at me in amusement.

"Still think you're just human?"

I backed out of the kitchen before making a run for it. I ran out of the front door and into the woods. I was hoping he wouldn't follow me. As I was running, I patted my pockets for my cell phone; only to realize I left it at the house. Anything else care to go wrong?

I stopped for a second to catch my breath. I felt like my lungs were going to burst out of me. I'm definitely out of shape and in the middle of the woods. I also think I just hear a growl. Oh, come on. I was being sarcastic when I asked if anything else cared to go wrong.

I took off running again, as fast as my legs would take me. I heard running behind me and tried to outrun whoever or whatever it was. I only ran for a few more minutes before a force knocked me onto the ground. I screamed and turned over on my back to see a giant wolf was hovering over me.

Holy fuck! Its claws tore into my stomach and down to my thigh. I screamed at the top of my lungs in pain. I hit the wolf on its nose, hoping it would just go away. It growled at me and but into my shoulder. It felt like a bunch of razors were going through my shoulder blade.

I felt myself losing blood and quickly. It was starting to get harder for me to breath. Just when I thought I was going to die, the wolf ran away. I used all my will power to get back on my feet and run…well limp away as fast as I could. With each step, I winced in pain.

My legs started to feel weaker and weaker before my knees just gave out and I fell. I grunted in pain as I hit the ground. I put one hand over the slashes on my stomach to try and stop the bleeding, but I was bleeding out so fast.

I was struggling to keep my eyes opened, my vision was hazy. I felt someone or something pick me up in their arms.

"You'll be okay."

That voice calmed me down yet made me afraid at the same time. Even though I've only heard that voice once, I recognized it right away.

"Eric?"

I wasn't sure if I wanted to die just yet. Something inside me wanted to live and see why Eric was here rescuing me…if that's even what he's doing. I didn't have time to think through that last scenario as my vision faded to black and I could no longer see.

I may not have been able to see, but I was able to feel. I felt the pain as I was sat down on something. I was also aware that I was against someone's muscular chest or something similar. I felt someone grab my hands so that I couldn't move them. At this point, I was freaking out.

"Please, don't. Please."

My voice was weak and I knew I was probably crying for the first time since my mother died. I felt something go over my mouth and tried to push it away only to realize my hands weren't free. Someone stroked my hair, causing me to whimper.

"Drink, kattunge." (Kitten)

That was Eric's voice. So he's still with me? I was afraid to listen to him though. I didn't understand why he got me out of the woods.

"Trust me."

His warm breath tickled against my ear. Should I trust him? I finally gave in and opened my mouth to let the liquid into me. Once I could actually taste the liquid, I took a large amount and opened my eyes to see I was drinking from his wrist. I was drinking his blood.

For some reason, this didn't bother me. I heard Eric groan as I bit into his wrist to get more of his delicious blood. I could feel something against my bottom. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he enjoyed me drinking from him. He pulled away, almost reluctantly. Once I realized what just happened, I jumped out of his arms and off the couch.

"You gave me your blood?!"

I backed away from the couch, petrified. What does it mean when a vampire gives you their blood? It must have an effect or something.

"You didn't seem to mind. You were quite greedy actually."

The way he said it definitely had an effect on me, but I didn't show it. I hardly ever show how I feel. I then noticed that I had jumped out of his arms rather quickly even though I was just attacked by a wolf less than ten minutes ago. I pulled already tattered shirt up, just enough to expose my tummy.

I ran my fingers over all the blood that was on my stomach, looking for the gashes I know I HAD. I didn't have any now though. That can only mean one thing, right?

"You healed me."

I looked up at him to see him smirking. He got off the couch and stood close to me. I took a step back before something clicked in my brain.

"What else will your blood o to me?"

I thought about running to the bathroom and puking his blood out of my system, but I don't think that would help. I'm pretty sure it's too late now.

"Let's just say I'll always be able to find you and I'll always know how you feel."

I shook my head. No. No one can know how I feel. I don't want to feel vulnerable. I don't like people knowing my weaknesses. I made a run for the door, but the second I got it opened he shut it with one of his large hands. He had me trapped against the door with no way of escaping.

"Let me go, Eric."

He rolled his eyes at me and chuckled. If I wasn't so scared right now, I would have bitch slapped him, like he deserved. Saving my life or not, I don't appreciate being fed his blood without knowing ALL the side effects!

"You are now in my debt."

He grabbed onto my arm, as if I was going to run, and led me out of what looked to be a bar. Once we were outside I look at a sign that read, 'Fangtasia'. Kind of a weird name if you ask me, but it's actually kind of hilarious.

He led me to a Porsche boxster. It was actually a pretty cool car. I wonder what Mr. Uncool Viking vampire is doing with it. I smirked lightly at me thoughts as he silently drove me back to Sookie's.

"I will see you soon, kattunge."

**~A/N – Just letting you guys know that the word 'kattunge' is probably going to be used A LOT throughout this story. :b. I will put up a reminder of what it means every once in a while. All it means is 'Kitten' which is Eric's nickname for Katerina. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. :). **

**Kitten**


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as I got home, I took a nice long shower. After I was satisfied that there wasn't any more blood, I went to my room and fell sleep on my bed instantly, for the first time since my mom died.

_'I was walking hand-in-hand with Eric through a large backyard. He backed me into a tree and smiled._

"_You have no idea what you do me, _kattunge."

_I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. I lightly kissed him._

"_Maybe I like what I do to you."_

_ He chuckled and put his forehead on mine. I looked into his blue eyes which seemed to mirror my own. Suddenly, the scene changed. We were lying in bed naked and he was hovering over me. Our eyes locked on each other's and I couldn't stop smiling. His hands traveled up and down my sides, making me slightly shiver under his touch._

"_You're beautiful, _kattunge."

I_ kissed his nose and moved my hands over his muscular chest. He's so strong and so handsome. He's amazing._

"_You're everything to me, Eric. I love you."_

_ He smiled a real smile for the first time. It lit up the whole room. His lips crashed down on mine for a long passionate kiss._

"_I love you too."_

I sat up in bed, wondering what the hell I just dreamt about. I got up and got dressed in some black skinny jeans, lime green tank top and some converse. After straightening my hair, I went downstairs. I didn't get very far before I heard the door open and close. Must be Sookie.

I ate a few crackers before I ended up putting them back. For some reason I didn't have much of an appetite today.

"Aren't you going to say hello?"

I jumped and quickly turned around to see Eric. I closed my eyes tightly and rubbed my temples, trying to get this stupid dream to go away.

"No, this dream thing ain't happening again."

When I opened my eyes, no one was there. Wow, I guess I really am going crazy. Oh well, it was going to happen sooner or later. I shrugged and was about to walk forward, but I felt arms go around my waist. I immediately froze up before my self-defense kicked in.

I stomped on the person's foot and turned around to punch my intruder, but they grabbed my wrist. I relaxed slightly when I realized it was Eric.

"It's daytime! How are you here? Dude, I must be going insane. Get out of my head!"

He chuckled before rolling his eyes. I looked at the clock to see that it was eight at night. Oh, well that explains how Eric could be here. … Wait. Son of a bitch! I slept the whole day away. My cell phone started to ring and I looked to see that it was, '**Sam Merlotte**' calling me. I groaned before reluctantly answering.

**Kat - "Hello?"**

**Sam – "Where have you been? Your shift started at three!"**

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, trying to think of a quick lie to tell him. Sadly, I had no lie and I suck at lying anyways.

**Kat – "Oops. Sorry."**

**Sam – "That's it? Just an oops? I lost business today, Katerina! Your mother wouldn't have been so damn careless."**

I felt anger pulse through me along with something else. I wanted to smack Sam in the face or punch a wall.

**Kat – "Stop bringing up my mom!"**

I looked up in time to see a lamp on the living room coffee table fly across the room and smash into a wall across the room. Holy shit! How did I do that?!

I stared at the lamp in shock. That couldn't have been done by me. It's not fucking possible, it can't be me. I was brought out of my shock as Sam yelled into the phone. Ouch! Doesn't he know that people have these things called eardrums?

**Sam – "What was that?!"**

I told him the quickest lie that came to my mind. No way was I going to tell him the truth. I wasn't going to tell anyone the truth.

**Kat – "I tripped."**

I caught Eric's eyes, his look mirroring mine. He's just as shocked and confused as I am.

**Sam – "That didn't sound like –"**

I cut him off, not in the mood to deal with him and his bullshit.

**Kat – "Find yourself a new waitress. I quit."**

I hung up my phone and put it in my back pocket. Neither I nor Eric said anything for the next few minutes. The silence finally annoyed me so much that I was desperate to get out of here.

"I have errands to run."

I turned around to walk out of the house, but he grabbed onto my wrist. I tried to pull it out of his grip, but he was way too strong.

"I can tell when you're lying to me, Katerina."

Damn it, Sam. You just had to say my name when Eric was listening. I sighed and gave him a pissed off look.

I might actually be more than human. I can't control what happens with these 'powers' that I seem to possess. I don't have the answers that Eric wants.

"Let me go, Eric."

Instead of listening to me, he grabbed onto my other arm with his other hand and pulled me towards him. I heard a 'click' and looked to see that his fangs were out. When I realized what he was about to do, I struggled to push him away.

"Eric, no. Keep your fangs to yourself."

He growled before using vampire speed to pin me to the couch with his own body hovering over mine. I tried to push him off me, but he pinned my arms above my head. No matter how hard I struggled, I couldn't get free.

"I have to taste your blood to know what you are."

He put his face in my neck and scraped his fangs against my skin. I struggled even more underneath him, not wanting to be bitten.

"Please don't. I'm begging you not to bite me."

He pulled away to look down at me. I could have sworn that I saw emotion flash across his facial features. He moved his head down to my collarbone and scraped his fangs across it.

"I'll make it as painless as possible."

He moved his fans back to my neck before kissing and licking the sweet spot. I bit down on my lower lip as hard as I could to keep from moaning out. I don't want him to know that he can affect me that way. He pulled away and chuckled.

"Your lip is bleeding."

With his fans still out, he put his lips on mine. His tongue darted across my lip, but I refused him access. He nibbled on my bottom lip with his fangs, causing me to gasp. He took that as an opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. I felt myself respond to him as our tongues fought for dominance. Am I really doing this with Eric Northman?

Is it wise to be doing this with Eric Northman?


	4. Chapter 4

He reached for the button on my pants, but I stopped him before he could pull them down. I shouldn't be going this far with Northman. I've never done this with anybody. I'm not sure right now is the time I want to lose my virginity.

"Eric, no."

He growled at me before retracting his fangs. I tried to sit up but he was still on top of me. I wasn't sure what he was going to do.

"You're mine."

I looked at him like he was mega crazy. Why on Earth would I want to be his?!

"No, not yours."

I pushed him off me, well tried to. In return, he pinned my arms again. I gave him an annoyed look and tried to pull my hands free.

"You ARE mine."

I was about to deny it again but he pushed his hips closer to mine. I could feel the bulge in his pants against my inner thigh. If neither of us had underwear on, he would have been inside me. I bit my bottom lip, not wanting him to know how he affects me.

"I could force you to be mine and there's nothing you could do to stop me."

He was right. I wouldn't be able to stop him, even if I tried. I just really don't know what to do. If I'm his, he's able to feed from me and fuck me whenever he pleases. I refuse to let myself be used ever again. I'm tired of being hurt.

"Eric, let me go."

He tightened his hold on my hands and his fangs clicked back down. Instead of fear, anger pulsed through me. How dare he threaten me to get what he wants. I know he's a vampire, but would it kill him to have manners? I felt something, like power, work its way through my veins. I concentrated on Eric before he flew across the room.

"I said get off me."

I quickly got off the couch and ran upstairs to my room. I locked the door and pushed the dresser in front of it. I made sure my window was locked and closed. Now that the anger has faded, fear took over again.

"You can't outrun me, kitten."

I froze before taking a second to remember who I was. I'm not the type of girl who get scared or cry's. I turned around to face him.

"You have NO right to claim me."

I moved to the dresser and pushed it back. I opened the door, only to have Eric close it and trap me against the wall. I glared at him and focused all my energy on him. He flew across the room gain.

"Don't lay another hand on me gain, Northman."

I went downstairs and laid on the couch. I was exhausted and not worried about Northman attacking me again. The sun should be coming up soon. I curled up under the blanker that was over the back of the couch. Getting comfortable, I closed my eyes and wiled myself to quickly fall asleep.

After what felt like hours, my mind and body complied. Sleep soon consumed me, thankfully.

- Broken Pieces - Eric Northman fanfiction -

I woke up to the sound of the door closing. I groaned an got off the couch. Sookie came into the room looking all cheery. I'm guessing she got laid last night. Good for her, I almost got bit last night.

"Good morning, Kat."

I gave her a look, telling her to shut her cheery fucking ass up. I wasn't in the mood right now.

"Don't use those two words in the same sentence."

I looked through the cup cabinets and sighed when I couldn't' find the coffee cups. I grumbled profanity under my breath before going upstairs to take a shower. Afterword, I got dressed into some shorts and a black low cut t-shirt. I decided to go with some flip flops and straighten my hair.

After heading back downstairs, I noticed it was almost sun down and I definitely have a bone to pick with Eric. He tasted my blood but never told me what I was. I grabbed Sookie's car keys and ran out the door before she could stop me. I drove (to the best of my ability) to Fangtasia. After parking I pushed my way through the front of the line where a woman was checking I.D's.

"I.D."

She sounded bored and held out her hand for my I.D. I rolled my eyes and tried to move past her but she grabbed onto my wrist.

"I suggest you show me your I.D. darling."

I pulled my wrist away and stood to my full height…which didn't really do much since I'm only like 5'4''.

"Tell Northman I'll be in his office."

She smirked and let me pass. I pushed through dancing people and found his office. I sat behind his desk and started to look through his computer. After snooping around and ordering random shit online, I found a file labeled 'kattunge'.

The name sounded very much familiar. I clicked on it and found a document labeled, 'Tonya Stakchouse'. That's my mother's name. I double clicked the document to see things were written in a foreign language. Typical Eric Northman.

I grabbed a pen and paper and went to google translate to 'decode' the document. After every word I translated, I wrote it down. After finishing half of the document, I looked down at my paper and read it aloud.

"Powerful witches were once believed to walk the Earth. They became extinct when vampires hunted them down. It's very rare to come across a powerful witch, but not impossible. If found, they can be detected by the smell of their blood and unusual abilities such as telekinesis. The powers are hereditary but many believe you can steal one's power with the right spell."

I shook my head and grabbed Sookie's car keys before trying to escape. Yes, TRYING was the key word in that sentence. I heard someone behind me and then I was pinned to a wall … again.

"Leaving so soon, kattunge?"

I looked at him with anger and annoyance clearly in my eyes. He's been researching my family and he didn't bother to mention it to me. Why do I feel so hurt?

"You were researching my mother."

He chuckled and stoked my hair.

"She was very special, just like you are."

I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what that meant….and then it clicked in my brain.

"You think I'm a witch like my mother is believed to be?"


	5. Chapter 5

For a few seconds, neither one of us said anything, though the silence was confirmation enough. He thinks I'm a witch…and honestly, I very well could be. I can try to deny it all I want, but all the signs are there. I'm not able to be compelled, I smell different (blood wise), and I moved things with my mind. I'm obviously something.

"Eric, let me go."

This seems like the millionth time I have asked him to do that. I feel like he traps me sometimes, you know? Right now, I just want to get out of here. I just learned my mom could have died because a vampire wanted her powers. I felt tears come back to my eyes. I tried to blink them back but it was useless.

"Don't do that…it makes me feel strangely human."

I flipped him off and tried to push him away but I couldn't. I hit his chest as hard as I could, though I knew I only bruised myself. Fucking vampires. They're ruining everything in my fucking life. They kill everyone I get close to.

"Get out of my way, Northman or I swear."

I glared at him and tried to use my powers on him. See the word tried? Yeah, it's because I failed. I kept concentrating and even flicked my wrist like I've been in movies but it wouldn't work.

"You swear what, kitten?"

He chuckled but it didn't seem to reach his eyes. Something was off about him; I couldn't put my finger on it though. I gave up and felt drained emotionally, mentally, and definitely physically. I don't know why I feel the sudden rush of being tired.

"I just want to go home."

I tried to make my voice loud and clear, but I got to opposite. My voice was a broken whisper, like when the wind feels like it's whispering something to you. For someone who doesn't show a bunch of emotion, that's all I've shown lately. I hate letting people see my weaknesses. Weaknesses are always used against you and then you get broken. Although I'm not sure how much more broken I can get.

I tried to concentrate on my powers again but nothing happened. I felt like I was going to crumble. I wanted to curl into a ball and cry my eyes out. I knew I had to be strong, but it's so hard to do. Keeping up this hard façade isn't easy. I just want all this to stop.

"Let's go."

He picked me up bridal style and started to run at vampires speed. I have no idea what came over me as I put my face in his chest and allowed myself to cry. I didn't try to stop the tears anymore. I didn't care. So what if Eric doesn't see me as tough? It's not like it matters anymore.

I felt him lay down on something soft, probably my bed. I didn't look to see nor did I let go of him. I just stayed in his arms and cried my eyes out until I couldn't. By the time I stopped my crying my eyes were puffy and probably red too.

I finally relaxed and pulled the blankets up to my waist before laying on one side of the bed to face Eric who was laying down beside me. There was something in his eyes but I couldn't decipher what it was. Maybe this vampire feels sorry for me because I'm so damn pathetic.

"You don't have a choice but to become mine."

I glared at him, but I'm sure anger wasn't visible in my look. I could see my reflection in his eyes. I looked empty, broken, and hollow. But if I put on a tough act everyone will believe I'm fine. I'm not sure I have the motivation anymore though. My mom died because she had the same powers that I have. It's going to kill me too.

"Why? So that you can steal my powers? Go ahead! I don't want them! Take them!"

I wish I could just get rid of these powers so that I could get rid of all these problems. It's not fair that these powers have got the people that I love killed. Haven't I gone through enough? Apparently not.

"If you are mine I can protect you from others. By now, it has gotten back to the magister that you are indeed a witch. Other vampires have been watching you. Allow me to protect you by becoming mine."

The magister? Am I really supposed to know who that is? Am I supposed to care? And other vampires have been watching me? That's just disturbing….

"Who's the magister?"

Yeah, probably the first smart question I've asked since this whole mess has started. Eric sighed, but not in annoyance. Is even Eric scared of this magister guy? If so, that's not good.

"Who is he?!"

When Eric didn't answer me I got even more frustrated. If someone is after these powers, I have a right to know. I have a right to know who is going to try to kill me, don't I? I won't take silence for an answer, not anymore. Finally, he answered me. He looked me in the eye and told me exactly what I didn't want to hear.

"The Magister is someone very powerful who will stop at nothing to get what he wants…your powers. If you belong to me, he cannot take you."

Well, I'm screwed. I shook my head and tried to get my emotions under control. How dare someone come after me because of the powers I don't even want! How dare someone think they can just fucking take me! I felt anger pulse through me and then seen the phone on Eric's desk fly across the room.

"Your anger controls your powers, doesn't it?"

I was finally able to push Eric off me. I don't understand what's going on. I don't know how to control my powers and I don't want to know how. I just want these powers gone. I want them to go away and never come back.

"How will he take my powers?"

Even though I was sure I knew the answer, I had to ask. I needed it confirmed before I go and try to do what's best for everyone around me…giving up my powers. If I have to, I'll go the magister and have him take them away. I just want to know how he will do it.

"The only way to steal a witches' power it to kill the witch."

Well…there goes that plan. I sighed and sat down on the couch trying to think things through. I either go to the magister and allow him to kill me or I belong to Eric who can feed from me and use me whenever he wants. Either one is not winning.

"You knew my mother, didn't you?"

Eric nodded and sat down beside me. We were having a moment before Sookie stormed through the door and looked pretty damn angry. When she saw the tears in my eyes her mood softened and then she glared at Eric.

"What did you do to her?!"

Hmmm. Sookie is sticking up for me? I thought Sookie didn't care about me. I thought I was just someone for her to put up with. I've been so rude to her because I thought that if I pushed her far enough she would stop taking care of me and push me out the door.

"I did nothing to her, she only found out the truth about herself."

Sookie nodded. Wait, she knew about this? Did everyone but me know about this?! How could no one tell me? Now, I have a vampire on my ass and the only way to survive is to belong to another vampire. Could things get any worse?

**A/N – Hey guys. :). I know this isn't the best chapter but I wanted to get the information in there. If you have any ideas, please drop a review or PM. =]. Thanks for reading. :DD**


End file.
